


Bar boy meets Biker

by Tea_nd_cake



Category: South Park
Genre: Biker Butters, Buff Butters, Cute, Hard Working Students, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_nd_cake/pseuds/Tea_nd_cake
Summary: University is not easy especially when your friend next you to is being twitchy and distracting. Kyle and Stan will get to the bottom of there friend's behavour! and who was this mystery guy Kenny was on about?, if only they knew who had caused there blond friend to act like a love struck teen.





	Bar boy meets Biker

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one shot came about when I showed my friend (I'll call them SolBee) a picture of Biker Butters and we started bouncing off ideas and it ended up snowballing and well I wrote this mess.

Kenny bit his lip eyes glancing from the presentation from the board to the clock against the opposite wall clicking the top of his pen repeatedly with each tick of the clock. 

"Kenny can you quit it!" Kyle snapped next to the blond the repeated click of the pen was like driving a screw into his skull. It was fucking annoying especially with mid-terms coming up the redhead needed to knuckle down. 

“Sorry...” Kenny put his pen down on the desk and placed his head in his hands to stop himself from fidgeting but now his leg started to bounce causing the table they were sat at to shake slightly. 

“Kenny McCormick I swear I will fucking kill you” Kyle growled lowly as he turned to glare at the blond, Kenny could feel the burn on the side of his face. 

"Sorry.." he repeated as he bit his lip only ten minutes left every muscle in his body was screaming to move but he knew Kyle would beat him to death with one of his large textbooks, hopefully not the advanced chemistry that thing was a breeze block! No one would survive if that thing hit you especially being wielded by a furious Kyle. 

Trying not to snigger at the image he looked down at his own notes that he had given up on taking he would have to beg Kyle to let him at least look at his. He just couldn't focus today which was unusual for him, since entering college passing by the skin of his teeth he knuckled down wanting to make something of himself not just to prove that not all McCormick's were 'white trash' but to be a role model to Karen and hopefully get the girl out of that shit hole. 

Kenny was torn from his thoughts by the teacher turning off the presentation and turning the lights back on causing everyone to groan, Kenny blinked rapidly to remove the white spots out of his eyes as he quickly packed his bag and practically bolted out of the room knocking two people over and he ended up crashing into Stan who was on his way to pick up Kyle. 

“Whoa, Slow down Kenny, fuck” Stan groaned as he rubbed his chest winded.

“Shit sorry dude!” Kenny backed up rubbing his nose, Stan wasn't exactly soft not with all that muscle. 

"Kenny the hell is your problem?" Kyles' voice ran from behind them the redhead panting slightly having jogged to catch up with the blond the large bag on his back weighing him down. 

"Yea dude you like in trouble or something?" Stan asked as Kyle walked over to the black haired teen and looped his arm around Stan's arm while Stan took Kyles overstuffed bag with ease. 

"He was jumpy all through the lecture I thought I was sat next to Tweek for a second" Kyle told Stan as they made their way to the parking lot. 

"Sorry, Kyle! It's just... I met someone" 

“Kenny” both Stan and Kyle groaned 

"No no! Not like that guys... It's like serious..." 

Both Kyle and Stan paused as they looked at each other over to Kenny and back a few times. 

“By serious you don't mean you got someone pregnant?” Stan asked tentatively  
“Fuck no! I wrap before I tap! Plus its a guy..” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck a slight blush on his face. 

"So what makes this one so 'serious'" Kyle asked folding his arms as Stan wrapped his arms round Kyles slim shoulders. 

"Cause we have been seeing each other for a month. Also, we are taking things slow" Kenny told them as he kept scanning the car park slightly bouncing on his toes. 

“Alright.. who are you and where is the real Kenny?” Stan asked sheepishly 

"Kenny McCormick doesn't do 'serious' or 'slow' spill" Kyle demanded to glare at the blond. 

“Okay I'll tell you”

…

“McCormick get those glasses back now!” 

"Yes, boss!" Kenny replied as he tried not to grit his teeth as he grabbed the plastic box from the side and quickly stalked out of the back to collect the glasses. 

"Make sure you wash them!" the man behind the bar demanded as he wiped down the counter. 

"Yes, boss!" Kenny replied as he began to collect the glasses sweat already trickling down his brow. He had not stopped since he stepped through the door this evening, normally he had no problem with hard work, it was his fucking occupation but with the lack of sleep from studying, losing his college pass and his sister getting sick. Kenny McCormick was running on fumes but he needed the cash badly. 

Kenny was wiping down the last table turning he didn't see the foot that was sticking causing the blond to tumble as the group at the table began to roar with laughter, Kenny sighed and closed his eyes maybe the fall would somehow kill him he was just so tired just for a few hours he could rest even if it was in death... a strong force suddenly grabbed Kenny's hips causing the blond to gasp and snap his eyes open. 

Blue... bright blue eyes the right one slightly milky with a diagonal scar from brow to top of the man's cheek were the first thing he saw, he must have died there and then as he felt his heart stop! 

"Well, hey there fella" the man grinned down at him as Kenny noted the bright blond hair shaved at the sides with the top fluffy and wild as he pulled Kenny straight up waiting to cause him to stumble slightly, Kenny noticed the blond was even holding the plastic box all glasses unharmed. 

Kenny's eyes roamed over the man before him, his heart now beating hard against his rib cage and his mouth dry, tall bulky strong shoulders that filled out the white shirt under the black leather jacket patches sewn on the sleeves, the man stood tall and with confidence nice shapely legs clad in black leather trousers, and the shoes Fuck where those new rocks! Chunky and tipped with metal Kenny felt his wallet scream in agony.

"What's going on here! You messing with my dishboy!" Kenny was snapped out of his shameless ogling of the man in front of him as his boss made his way over to the table of men. His boss may be strict and work him to the bone but as soon as someone messes with his staff you better have a good excuse. 

“So Ken nice to see you” The male in front of Kenny spoke as he handed the glasses back to Kenny who almost dropped them in shock as the man spoke a second time as the light bulb and bells began to ring in Kenny's head.

“Wait! Leo!” Kenny yelped as his fingers gripped the plastic box tighter he was not dropping these again.

“Ya got that right Ken! God it's been so long since I was back South Park really grew, hey maybe you could show me around what time does your shift end?”

…

“Wait so you know this person?” Stan interrupted pulling Kenny from his story

"Were you even listening?" Kenny scowled at Stan. 

“So you didn't just pick up some random guy from work, that's a relief” Kyle sighed tension seeping away from his shoulders.

“Who do you think I am?” Kenny asked crossing his arms unimpressed at both of his friends who at that didn't make eye contact with him. 

"Typical, you're supposed to be my friends!" Kenny pouted as he turned away and bit his lip, his ride was supposed to be heard by now. 

“Sorry Ken.. but some of the people you've dated have been.. questionable” Kyle added as he pulled at a loose lock of his hair.

“Anyway! You guys will like him, you know him too” Kenny added ignoring Kyle's comment

“Wait really?” Stan perked up he'd been dying to know

“Well yea it's...”

The loud rumble of an engine interrupted them as a sleek black bike came through the car park the person riding turned their head towards them and turned his bike and pulled up right onto the path stopping right before them, the bike was switched off and the man kicked out the bike's kickstand and leaned to the side. 

Kenny grinned as he threw himself at the helmeted man ignoring the shocked looks from his friends. Never had they seen Kenny throw himself at anyone like that before, normally the other person was throwing themselves at Kenny.

"Whoa there Ken! Sorry, I'm late, traffic's a bitch" a muffled voice came from under the helmet as he held Kenny with one of his gloved hands the other undoing the strap of the helmet. 

“It's fine” Kenny replied grinning as he pulled back so the man could remove his helmet. Both Stan and Kyle's jaws popped open and would have hit the floor if it was possible they both made odd gargling noises as they pointed at the biker.

“Heya fellas, long time no see!” 

“BUTTERS!” Both Stan and Kyle screeched pointing at Butters with shaking hands

"Did you not tell them ken?" Butters frowned as he looked at Kenny who was trying to hold his laughter at his friend's reactions. 

“I did.. just didn't tell them your name” Kenny chuckled as he leaned up to kiss Butters on the cheek. 

“Ken, not nice to tease your friends” Butters laughed as he turned to Kyle and Stan.

“Want to catch up over dinner or somethin?” 

The two just spluttered causing Butters to tilt his head confused.

“Oh Butters lets go to that dinner you took me too!” Kenny exclaimed as he walked to one of the side boxes on the bike pulling out his own bike jacket and trousers, stuffing his bag back in and closing the box before stepping into the leathers. 

"Sure whatever you want Ken-doll," Butters said fondly at the blond as he pulled a helmet from the other hard box. 

“Ken-doll!” Stan yelped out.

Kenny shrugged his cheeks dusted a light pink as he rolled his helmet in his hands. 

"You are not getting on that thing are you!" Kyle demanded to snap out of his trance. 

“Well yea, If you follow behind us we'll show you this awesome dinner” Kenny grinned as he put his helmet on

“Kenny don't you dare!” Kyle snapped

"Sorry, mom but I love him!" Kenny shouted gleefully as he put his helmet on and got on the back gripping onto Butters waist as he put his foot on the pegs. Butters laughed loudly causing the butterflies in Kenny's stomach to flip as he put his own helmet on. Kyle was yelling at the still shocked Stan to 'move it!' and 'get to the car!' as the bike roared to life under Kenny's legs the vibrating from the engine and exhaust causing Kenny to shiver as adrenaline began to course through his body. He fucking loved this feeling as Butters pulled away from the curb and turned back to the car park exit and sure enough, Kenny could see Stan's beat up mini cooper coming up behind them Kyle's face looked like Kenny had slapped him, it was hilarious! Kenny laughed as the bike lurched as Butters pulled away immediately picking up speed. 

Oh, Kenny was going to hear it from Kyle later. 

…

“I can't believe you ride a bike dude just... wow!” Stan gapped as he drank his milkshake

“Yea. I get that a lot” Butters grinned as Kenny leaned on his arm eating his waffle.

“Don't gawk Stan bikes are dangerous!” Kyle snapped pointing a knife at Butters.

"That's the whole fun, Kyle!" Butters grinned sheepishly 

"No thank you! I much rather get squished in a car crash than be flung off one of those death traps like a rag doll" Kyle huffed as he ate his own food. 

"It's not that bad Kyle, Butters has been driving since he was sixteen! He knows what he's doing" Kenny rolled his eyes at the redhead 

Kyle and Stan choked.

“Sixteen!”

“Gotta start somewhere” Butters grinned shrugging

"It makes sense now! You just vanished one day! Your parents wouldn't tell anyone where you went didn't think you of all people would buy a bike and just ride off, also you bulked out like, damn dude" Stan added chuckling looking at Butters who shrugged, can't exactly pick up a bike if you come off it being a skinny twig. 

Butters placed his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand. 

"I just got sick of it hear, sixteen was really hard for me I guess everyone has a breaking point and that was mine, bought a bike with my grandmother inheritance money and got on it as soon as I passed my test and didn't even look back" Butters told them causing the whole table to go quietly. 

"Dude... I'm sorry.. we didn't know" Stan frowned as he and Kyle looked at each other guiltily. 

"Awe jeez guys don't be all down lookin'. I don't regret a thing getting on that bike was the best life choice I made, I saw so much while traveling around even worked a few odd jobs to keep me going when I got stuck in a town, made loads of friends!" Butters explained his face lightening up. 

“So you hear to stay..?” Kyle asked Butters glancing at Kenny who suddenly stiffened in his seat.

Butters glanced a look at Kenny noticing his stiff posture and the boy pull away from Butters arm slightly. Butters grinned as he leaned right back into the chairs booth throwing his arm behind the chairs head as he looked over at Kenny.

“Well, I'm 21 now already been hear two months think I'm going to settle down for a bit before I decide to leave” Butters grinned as he looked over at Kenny who was looking up at the taller blond with slightly watery eyes. 

“Leo...” Kenny whispered as he bit the tip of his fork his face bursting into a smile.

"Dude! If you're staying you gotta check out..." Stan stared as he pulled out his phone and began to show Butters all the scenes that Denver had to offer. Kyle, on the other hand, was looking at Kenny with his own smile happy that his friend had seemed to find his own soul mate with the way Kenny was looking at Butters eyes full of love... it reminded him of how he was with Stan, the redhead followed Kenny and leaned against his own boyfriend Stan wrapping his free arm around Kyles waste on instinct. 

It was like the group was back together.. wait till they tell Cartman Kyle was going to enjoy Cartman's reaction. 

… 

Kenny let out a groan as Butters fingers dug into his hips the sheets from the bed tangled between there legs. 

"Shh," Butters whispered as he pressed his body on top of Kenny causing him to moan and squirm slightly. 

The moment was ruined by Butters phone going off. 

“Ignore it” Kenny whispered harshly gripping onto the sheet

Butters chuckled as he leaned up and grabbed his phone and unlocked it ignoring the death stare Kenny was given the device. 

“Oh no...” Butters face fell

“What?” Kenny demanded as he sat up frowning

Butters turned his phone so Kenny could see the snap chat picture.. of Stan sitting on his own bike in full gear all clearly brand new.

Kenny's phone suddenly rang both blonds glanced over as Kyles contact picture flashed on the screen. There were a tense few seconds before Kenny slowly reached for his phone and answered. 

“Kenny McCormick! Leopold Stotch! you have some fucking explaining to do!” 

Kenny winced and held the phone at arm's length as Kyle shouted at them, glad he didn't put Kyle on loudspeaker he didn't want another warning from the landlord about being too loud although it was the landlord's fault for just waltzing to yell at Kenny when he and Butters were... occupied. Thank fuck there lease was up soon and they would be moving into a new place they both picked. 

Kenny had never seen his ass hole of a landlord so scared when Butters stood practically nose to nose butt as naked tattoo's covering his arm's back and chest threatening him that if he came back without giving them notice it would be the last thing he'd do. The landlord must have thought Butters was part of a gang as he left Kenny alone from that day. The only reason Kenny was in this place was that it was cheaper than the university flats and it was a close plus... it was fucking hot to see Butter get all protective like that it always made Kenny excited thinking about it. 

“Are you two even listening! This is all your fault!” Kyle's voice pulled Kenny from his little daydream.

"Sorry, Kyle gotta go" Kenny finally replied grinning as Butters was trying not to burst out laughing. 

“Don't you fucking da....”

Kenny hung up and promptly turned his phone off and threw it back on the table stand, Butters did the same shaking with laughter placing his phone gently on the stand. 

"Poor Stan he's gonna be in the doghouse" Butters shook his head. 

“That boy is too impressionable, it's all your fault Butters!” Kenny playfully mocked disappointment.

"Next he will be getting tattoo's and doing drugs and causing trouble around town!" Kenny added causing Butters to chortle 

"Sure Ken-doll whatever you say" Butters rolled his eyes as he flopped back onto the bed Kenny instantly snuggling next to him as they enjoyed the early morning warmth. 

...

Turns out Stan was allowed to keep the bike and a certain ginger haired male even had his own bike gear after a few months.

"KYLE! Is that a fucking tattoo!" Stan yelled at the redhead as the redhead got out the shower and was reaching for his towel. 

“.... fuck...”


End file.
